I Just Can't Do It
by Graire13
Summary: Claire was poor and Grayson was from the royal family. At midnight, Claire was forced to kill Grayson before midnight. He asked her to wear a beautiful dress to seduce the prince to fall in love with her then she kills him, but at the Grand Ball, both of them fall in love with each other. Will Claire kill him or love him? xoneshotx


I Just Can't Do it

Once upon a time, there's a kingdom named Mineral Kingdom. The Queen and King ruled the kingdom with their beloved son, Prince Grayson Williams. Deep in the forest, there's a small wooden cottage, lived an old women and her granddaughter named Claire Milton. She was a beautiful young women, lips red as the rose, skin soft as silk, hair shines like gold and blue sapphire eyes. At midnight, Claire was walking back home when a stranger in a weird looking mask came up to her

"Ahh!" She yelled

"Shh..." The stranger asked the beautiful women to stay quiet "I'm very sorry madam'" He bowed down

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She said, backing away from the stranger

"I have a task for you" He said, he's voice were deep and serious. Claire nodded her head, saying she's listening

"I want you to kill Prince Grayson" He said as he placed a golden knife in her hand

"What? I will never kill the Prince" She yelled with full of anger

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, If you don't I'll kill you then" He warned him, Claire's blue eyes shot up, fear were swirling around her. The stranger laughed slyly

"Tomorrow's the Grand Ball, go there while wearing this" He handed her a beautiful white dress and a pair of white shoes

"When you are there, make the Prince fall in love with you seduce him, when his distracted from your beauty, stab him with the knife" He explained

"If you succeed, I'll reward you with 50,000 golds" He hold a bag full of golds and put it back in his pockets.

"Kill him before midnight, don't failed on me" He warned her once more and he disappeared in thin air. Claire held the dress tightly and cried and ran back home. She quietly get inside her grandmothers house, trying not to wake her up, she ran upstairs to her room and cried. She puts the dress inside her closet. She clutched on the handle of the golden knife and cried

"I just can't do it"

* * *

Claire's grandmother is asleep, she tiptoed her way out of the house wearing the dress that the stranger gave her. She looks stunning, Claire looks stunning in every outfit she wore but this dress makes her stunning than the other outfits. She clutched on the golden knife and put it inside the hidden pocket in her dress. She walked towards the castle's entrance. Many people were going to the Grand Ball, she sighed and enter the castle.

She looked for the Prince, she never met the Prince before, she wandered off she accidentally bumped into someone, she looked up and saw a handsome man, with reddish blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The men was actually the Prince, Claire can't believe that this Prince is so handsome that she falls in love with him and also the Prince, he met many beautiful women but Claire's the most beautiful women he have met before. Both of them fall in love for the first time

"Hello my lady, will you like to dance?" He asked her, his charm is irresistible and his eyes were so mesmerizing. Claire nodded her head. Both of them danced together and Claire forget about the task she supposed to do, as they danced a voice whispered her ears, she looks to her left and to her right, she looks to her left again and saw the stranger. Her head shot up making the Prince worry about her.

"My lady, Are you alright? Will you like to stop dancing for awhile?" He asked, Claire slowly nodded her head. The Prince leads her to his room. Both of them stood on the balcony in each other arms. The Prince looked down at her and she looked up at him. He leaned closer and closer until their lips meet. The kissed was warm and soft, slowly it grew passionately, He carried her to his bed. He was lying on top of her, kissing her passionately, Claire pushed him to another side and lay on top of him, they continue kissing. Tears come out from Claire eyes, but the Prince didn't notice

She slowly pulls out the golden knife and pointed it towards his heart. They broke apart, the Prince smiled at her

"I love you, Claire" He said. Claire tried her best to hid the knife but the sharp-eyed Prince saw it before she could stab him. He dodge the knife and got off the bed. Claire stood up on the bed, she gracefully jump down. She held the knife up and slowly walk towards the Prince but she blocked the door so he could not escape. He ran towards the balcony and Claire ran after him, she closed the door of the balcony, trying her best to guard it. She held the knife and it comes straight towards him, aiming to his heart but he caught her wrist before it could go through his heart. Claire pushed harder but he was stronger, the knife slipped out from their hands and it fell down from the balcony

"Claire, why would you do that?" He asked her, yelling at

"I'm very sorry Prince Grayson but I have to kill you!" She cried, she sat down on the marble floor and sobbed "But I just can't do it"

"Why do you have to kill me?"

"There's this stranger asked me to, if I didn't he'll kill me"

"Who is this stranger you're talking about?" He knelt down

"I don't know but all I know he wore a mask"

"Mask? No, it can't be him"

"W-what?"

"My cousin! he looks just like me, the last time I saw him, he wants my throne"

"I didn't know that! Prince Grayson will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I will forgive you Claire, I love you, you're my very first love"

"I love you too but how are we going to stop your cousin, it's almost midnight and he said if I didn't kill you before midnight, he'll kill me"

"I have an idea"

* * *

"You failed me my dearest Claire" A voice came from behind her "Time for you to finally to end"

"Please! don't!" She plead

"Too late Claire, prepare to meet your death"

"I did kill him!"

"You did?"

"He's right in front of me" Claire quickly take off his mask, revealing his face, similar as Grayson's

"GET HIM!" Yelled one of the guards, the stranger was out numbered, the guards got him, he trued to get away but no avail. The King and Queen showed up

"Tomorrow, off with his head!" He said to the guards and they all obey his order

"What in the world is going on out there" A familiar voice that only Claire recognize "Claire dear, is that you?" Said Claire's grandmother

"Grandmother! what are you doing out here?" Claire asked

"Well, I had a nice dream until a loud voice woke me up, how about you Claire, where did you get that dress?" She asked

"Madam' Claire will explain later" Said the King. Grandmother was shocked when she noticed the royal family was standing outside her house

"Claire, thanks to you, we wouldn't capture him" He smiled down at me "Grayson my dear son, it seems you have something to say"

"Yes Father" He nodded his head at his father. He walked towards Claire, holding her hand, she blushed as he looked at her with those eyes

"Claire, as you know, the Grand Ball is not just a ball, it's also when I'm trying to find a beautiful to asked her to be my bride, and you Claire, are the one I love" He said, Claire's eyes were wide open as he get on one knee

"Claire, will you marry me?" He asked. She was so happy that she cried of happiness

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!" She cried

"I love you Claire" He whispered

"I love you too" She whispered back

* * *

"Prince Grayson Williams, will you take Claire Milton as your beloved wedded wife? To love forever until death do you apart?" Said the priest

"I do" He said

"Claire Milton, will you take Prince Grayson Williams as your beloved wedded husband? To love forever until death do you apart?"

"I do" She said

"Wonderful, you may kiss your bride"

He leaned closer and she leaned closer until their lips meets, the room clapped their hands for the newlyweds

"I love you Claire" He whispered to his newlywed wife while hugging

"I love you too"


End file.
